The Storm
by wrymon
Summary: When it rains, it always storms, but it doesn’t always rain when it storms. This is something I learned when I was a child, listening to the dry thunder that would rip through my house and bring customers into my Dad‘s shop. Then I met that guy. 8059


_**When it rains, it always storms, but it doesn't always rain when it storms.  
This is something I learned when I was a child, listening to the dry thunder that would rip through my house and bring customers into my Dad's shop.**_

_**Then, I met that guy, and I …  
I came to realize this didn't only apply to nature.**_

_**If I'm the Rain, then you're the Storm.  
If I wash away, then you blow it to bits.**_

_**If the world is drenched by the rain, there's always a storm to blame.  
But if there's a storm, does it need the rain at all in the end?**_

--------------

It was a constant sound, the sharp strike of a ball impacting with a wooden bat; it was crisp, refreshing, like the smell of a new day in the early summer months. It was like the rush that struck up in your veins, the adrenaline that boiled down to one thing: you either got a home run, or you struck out. You hit or you missed. You made it to base or you warmed the bench.

Yeah, he compared everything to Baseball in some way.

… He even compared that guy with Baseball.

Yamamoto pushed, urging his legs to move faster as he rounded third base and aimed for his goal - home plate. The field was empty save for a reliable ball machine that sent the white comets flying towards him every so often. He liked practice, liked working with his teammates to improve his game … but he got better alone. His game only improved when he pushed himself, when he tried over and over after everyone had left for home. Baseball came naturally to him, but even this fact didn't stop him from pushing harder - from wanting more from himself. If he was good, he wanted to be better; if he was better, then he wanted to be the best.

At least that's how it was with things he was good at, with things that came naturally to him.

The black-headed male slowed, skidding to a stop on the dusty white base; his body doubled over, hands hitting his knees as he caught his breath. He heard it in the distance, the roll of dry thunder as the breeze brought the smell of a storm brewing. He found himself searching, brows knit, the far off clouds of gray and black. There was only one thing on his mind, one thing that had been there for weeks. No, that wasn't right, it was something that had been on his mind ever since that guy came into play; ever since he'd first been insulted by him.

Sure it could storm, the wind could blow and the thunder could roll and make as loud of a bang as it wanted - he didn't care about that. What he wanted to know, what he'd been wanting to know for weeks; would it rain this time? Would the rain come with the storm?

Or was it as that guy had said? Did the Storm not need the Rain?

Takeshi leaned over, hands gripping the fading tape on his wooden bat. It was old, one he'd had since he was young; everyone preferred the metal bats, but not him. He liked the sharp bang that the wood made when it connected with the ball; it reminded him of a clap of thunder, of a shattering explosion. Tossing his treasure over his shoulder the black head started gathering up his belongings; he was supposed to go to Tsuna's for a study session, he'd promised, and he wasn't one to break promises. He didn't like letting people down.

Slipping past the fence surrounding part of Namimori's field Yamamoto released a sigh, brown eyes lifting to search the barren school yard. It had been cleared hours ago, when the last wave of teachers had filed out and headed on their way to their homes. How long had he been out here, he hadn't stayed past time for him to be home had he?

There went the thunder, rolling in faster than before, and letting out such a harsh clash that it sparked a flash of lightning deep within the clouds.

"Tch! I told the Tenth you'd be here, swinging away at that damn ball of yours."

Yamamoto paused, turning on his heel sharply at the rough complaint. It was a voice he knew well, rough yet none the less easy on his ears; Gokudera sounded annoyed, more so than usual. Crap, that's right, Gokudera was going to try and teach him math again today. He'd been caught up in thinking again, so much that he'd forgotten something that he'd just reminded himself of a few moments before. Shit. Brown eyes skittish the Baseball player grinned, scratching his nose as if trying to pass the words off. "Ah, time slipped away from me a bit … Sorry. Tsuna wasn't worried, was he?"

"Yeah, he was, so apologize to him - not me you idiot." Gokudera hissed, arms crossed to match the scowl playing his lips. His brows were tight, green eyes narrowed into accusing slits, "I hope you got hit at some point by a stray ball for your carelessness."

Despite himself Yamamoto chuckled, feet pulling him after the fleeing Storm Guardian. "I almost did, if that counts at all? I dodged it at the last second so I wouldn't crack a rib."

"Pity." Gokudera glowered, green eyes glancing to his left at the taller male. Honestly that guy was annoying as hell. "You smell like sweat, you need a shower, know that idiot?"

"Ah, I figured. That's generally something that happens when you run around a lot." Yamamoto chuckled, brown eyes softening as he glancing to his right. This guy, along with the constant try spells of thunder, were what had been bothering him lately. … No, not just lately. Another clash of thunder changed his attention's direction to the sky behind him. It was rolling in faster, the static in the clouds causing the lightning to grow brighter as it danced in the gray clouds. "Looks like another dry storm today …"

"I'd rather it rain, this dry heat pisses me off." Gokudera hissed, eyes narrowed in the same direction of the black head. His green eyes calloused over, catching sight of another flash of lightning; then came the roar, fierce as the thunder tore across the field where they'd been standing moments before. The Storm Guardian turned his attention back in front of him, lips curling around a fresh cigarette as he placed it between his lips. "Fucking loud as hell today."

Yamamoto laughed, eyes crinkling at the smile playing his lips. "The rain would just piss you off too; remember that time it stormed after school? You cursed all the way home …" No, now that he thought about it, that wasn't Gokudera cursing at the rain … Gokudera had been cursing him for walking him home in the rain. Shit, that memory didn't help his mood at all. "Tsuna's waiting, let's hurry before it starts storming badly." Without another word the taller male broke into a run, fingers lacing tightly around the bat across his shoulder.

"Oi! Don't just take off running without saying anything you idiot!" Gokudera snapped, biting down on the cigarette dangling dangerously low in his lips. He broke into a run after the baseball player then, fist balling themselves as he forced his legs to catch up. "Oi! Idiot!"

Yamamoto reluctantly ignored the voice that was slowly closing in on him, pushing his aching legs to go faster. There it was again the dry thunder, yelling louder and causing his ears to ring. It was unnerving hearing that sound, calling out something but never what he wanted to hear. … He needed to get away from that guy for a while, to run, or his expression would give him away. "Come on slow-poke." Brown eyes changing direction they slipped backwards despite his brain's distinct orders _not_ to. Gokudera was about three steps behind him, and slowly gaining on him. He stared, slightly surprised; since when had that guy gotten faster?

"You wanted a race didn't you, idiot?" Gokudera snapped, falling in step beside the running sports fanatic. Honestly, that guy pissed him off … he thought he could out run him did he?

Oh, so now it was a challenge was it? Fine, he could deal with that.

"You beat me, and I'll treat you to sushi. I beat you, and I get to walk you home."

"Deal." Gokudera glowered once more before pushing his legs faster and gaining two steps on the black head. He was going to win this, and he was going to eat the most expensive sushi he could find in that old man's shop. Just a bit longer Tenth, he'd be back with that idiot soon.

… Since when had Gokudera had that much stamina? For a moment Yamamoto simply watched, mouth pulled into a line of surprise that matched his knit brows. At this rate he was going to get left behind; … he was going to get shown something he'd been fearing for the past few weeks. Shit, shit, shit. **Shit.** Without another thought Yamamoto glanced to his bat, staring at it lovingly for a moment before stopping short and sending it flying back towards the nearly forgotten baseball field. He loved that bat, more than most things he owned, but he couldn't run properly with it in his hands. He'd be back later on tonight to get it, after this had been settled.

Gokudera's head jerked around, legs still pushing him forward as the sharp clank of wood hitting the ground caught his attention. It sounded similar to thunder, but it was more of an earthy sound … he'd know that sound of that bat even if he'd heard it from a distance of ten years. … That idiot would never do such a thing to that bat, hell he'd jump in front of a car to save that thing. That's when he saw it, the flash of something that was unusual in that idiot's face as he turned and starting running once more. … Had that been? Not a chance, that was impossible.

Yamamoto caught up a step, then two, right knee complaining as he pressed harder. Like hell he was getting left behind - like hell he was going to trail after that guy. He'd caught up, brown eyes hard as they glanced down. "You wanted a race, right?" Without another word he changed his attention, brows hard as he thought about a match. Bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, and one more homerun is all they needed to win. He'd make that homerun, even if he had to steal bases all the way from first. He'd hit the ball, sent the bat flying, and now he just had to run - he had to get there before they caught him with the ball and called him out.

He'd win this, and he'd show that guy he wasn't something so indispensable; a storm didn't need rain, huh? See if he didn't prove that guy and nature wrong. He'd shove it in their face.

There was that dry thunder, trying to catch up as it bellowed away in the clouds. It was annoying.

"Oi! Yamamoto!" Gokudera pressed, teeth grinding against one anther as his cigarette fell behind and to the ground. Since when had that guy gotten so much faster? Since when had he been able to be passed up so quickly? He felt his feet hit pavement, adjusting his pace to make sure he didn't topple over and fall flat on his face; then he picked up his speed, pressed his legs harder again. Like hell he was letting that guy win; like hell he was going to be humiliated by an idiot like him. A crash of thunder caught him off guard, green eyes suddenly jerking up to the sky; something was different in that sound - something in it sounded … less empty.

Yamamoto heard it too - that thunder was groaning, cursing the rain that would come toppling down and soak the Earth any moment. He found himself grinning, brown eyes locked on the black clouds above him. A storm could only blow so much without rain coming, without rain washing the Earth and putting an end to the daily blowing of the wind for a while.

There it came, the soft sound of a heavy downpour hitting the cement beneath his feet and soaking his head. It was refreshing, it cooled him off … it made him almost euphoric. There was Tsuna's door; he jumped, slowing his pace slowly to stop a few paces away from the walk to the front door. Brown eyes turning he spotted Gokudera a few paces behind, chuckling despite himself at the Storm Guardian who'd paused to catch his breath. Turning on his heel Yamamoto headed back, stopping short in front of the other male. He leaned down, crouching lowly to match eyes with the silver headed boy. "I win. I get to walk you home after dinner."

Gokuder hissed, green eyes jerking up to glare. "Piece of shit; that was cheap what you did with that bat."

"No, you're supposed to leave the bat behind when you're running bases." He grinned, head tilting to the left. It was raining harder, he heard the droplets bouncing from the ground as they hit. "Come on, you'll get sick if you just stand out here in the rain you know …"

"Tch, worry about yourself damn it." Gokudera looked up to the sky, almost spiteful as he watched the lighting dance across the skyline. The rain lit up, sparkling as it fell till the light of the static died down; … about damn time it rained. He'd been sick of this dry storming. "Damn thunder will shut the fuck up for a while now, and I can sleep. I'd been getting sick of this rainless bullshit nature was pulling." Green eyes hard he looked to the male in front of him. … The hell was that look playing that idiot's face? "The fuck's your problem, Yamamoto?"

"Surprised is all, you don't seem like the kind of guy that likes rain that much." The black head smiled, eyes crinkling lowly. "Figured you'd find it a pain like last time we walked home."

"No, that time I was just pissed at you." Gokudera hissed, shoving the black headed boy roughly before standing up fully. He reached for one of the manly black bands on his wrist, pulling one up and into his hair. Securing the locks he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for the Sawada household's walk. They'd kept Tsuna waiting long enough. "C'mon."

Yamamoto snapped up, reaching out to catch the boy's arm sharply. That wasn't a good enough answer for him, it wasn't an answer that could curb his mind of it's constant worry. He was still getting that same vibe, that same sentence rushing through his mind.

_**A storm didn't need the rain at all, did it?**_

"The hell is up with you?!" Gokudera snapped, arm wrenching free harshly. "You've been acting strange for weeks, and you're driving the Tenth crazy. He's worried to death." His eyes narrowed, brows set in a furrowed line; … not just Tsuna … but he wasn't going to say something like that. He wasn't that kind of guy, he didn't say that kind of shit. "Fuck."

_**If I'm the Rain, then you're the Storm.**_

_**If I wash away, then you blow it to bits.**_

"You, you're pissing me off." Yamamoto glowered, brown eyes harsh as he spoke.

"The fuck you say?!" Gokudera snapped, fist pulling back to impact the baseball player's cheek roughly. He glared, simply staring, … he hadn't expected that idiot to just stand there and take it. … Then again when did that guy ever move when he punched him? … Never.

"Apologize to Tsuna for me, I'm going home." His words were short, brown eyes silent for once. He was sick of getting this answer, sick of hearing the same thing over and over. He turned on his heel, ignoring the insults spewing from his companion's lips. He should've known better, like anything would get through to that guy at all, and he wasn't the kind of person to keep making a fool of himself. The last few weeks had been enough, he was sick of it.

He could only spread himself so thin, and keep getting nothing. … No wonder the rain was so scattered … no wonder it fell in many instead of one huge mass. It got torn up and scattered by the storm, it made sense in a way. … Maybe that's why it made itself scarce sometimes.

Maybe that's why it sometimes came in short burst, and in never-ending downpours like this one. … How else was it going to get that loud, never-ending, storm's attention … ?

Shit. He needed to get his bat before the rain destroyed it.

Yamamoto turned on his heel, rushing to his left; he'd take the long way to the field so he wouldn't have to pass back by Tsuna's. He knew Gokudera that guy would be standing out there, hissing as if waiting for him to come running back and apologize. … Normally he would, it was a bit pathetic. … Shit he was like this falling downpour, wasn't he? The rain changed, it came in various sizes and magnitudes. Sometimes it was heavy, sometimes light … sometimes it would tear things apart and sometimes it would save. … It all depended on that damn storm and it's mood; it changed, adjusted, according to that storm. It changed to better suit the storm; it changed to try and get it's attention. … He'd been doing this the whole time, hadn't he?

He'd been mimicking the rain ever since he met that guy.

Yamamoto rounded another corner, pushing his legs harder. It was strange, even now, when Gokudera wasn't there trying to pass him - trying to forget and leave him behind … he couldn't push his legs any farther, he couldn't go faster. … Shit … it was pathetic. Brown eyes narrowing his brows pressed together, attention focusing on the sky above him. He wasn't pay any attention to anything but the lightning flashing, the thunder roaring, and the ever-blackening clouds. The rain still didn't let up, no matter how much the storm complained.

It kept falling, kept coming back despite it's long absences. It really did need that loud storm, didn't it?

He felt the terrain change, concrete going to asphalt and finally over to wet grass. His eyes tore themselves away from the sky, to the world around him to begin searching the field. He hadn't been paying any attention to where the bat had landed, he'd only watched it fly from his hands and through the air for a few minutes. It couldn't have gotten too …

He stopped short, knees nearly giving out at the sight. That's when he felt it, something crack and gradually lighten in his chest. … He got it now; no wonder the rain kept coming back.

"I should punch you again you piece of shit."

Punch him, beat him, blow him up. Yell, scream, complain … just don't quit doing it.

Yamamoto laughed softly, reaching out to catch the bat that had been tossed in his direction. "Ah … sorry. I've been out of my head a bit lately …" Brown eyes soft they lifted, catching sight of the glaring green pair. His stomach twisted, "Thanks …"

"Tch. Just shut up, you owe me sushi for this one." Gokudera glowered, shoving his companion roughly with his shoulder. "You damn well better apologize to the Tenth tomorrow as well, I told him you threw a fit and charged off. All he did was worry and tell me to go check on you." The shorter male paused, glancing back for a moment. … Plus …

He'd come for the bat all on his own, not that Gokudera would ever admit it. Yamamoto smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I'll be sure to tomorrow. I'll bring him some leftovers as well."

"Good you useless idiot. Honestly he should make you chef instead of his left hand."

"Well I could cut sashimi quite easily."

Yamamoto paused, eyes large at the sound; he knew he hadn't been mistaken - Gokudera was laughing. Maybe it wasn't one of those long, gut laughs, but it was a chuckle - followed by a small smirk. He'd take that much - hell that's all it took. His stomach flipped, bringing out a chuckle of his own. … Shit, he kept coming right back to doing this. "Come on, you'll get sick."

That idiot was back to how he normally was - he was back to being an annoying, clueless, idiot. Gokudera sighed, starting forward; a whole day wasted just behind of him kind of idiot at that. … Then again that's how it was with those damn games too. "Fatty tuna - lots of it."

"Deal." Yamamoto grinned, switching his bat to his left hand. He didn't care if he got punched, got hit, got yelled at - it would be worth it. His fingers slipped over, taking hold of his companion's as they headed for a pocket. His right hand squeezed, locking in place tightly before his knees creaked and he broke into a run, pulling the shorter male along. "Slow poke."

"Bastard."

_**When it rains, it always storms, but it doesn't always rain when it storms.  
This is something I learned when I was a child, listening to the dry thunder that would rip through my house and bring customers into my Dad's shop.**_

_**Then, I met that guy, and I …  
I came to realize this didn't only apply to nature.**_

_**I came to realize the reason that it doesn't always rain, is because the rain sometimes gets discouraged.  
The rain gives up, gets tired, sometimes.**_

_**That's why the storm continues to howl, continues to blow;  
It refuses to silence itself until the rain returns.**_

… _**And the rain, it always does return, because after all;  
They can't be complete without each other.**_


End file.
